Si seulement
by Sly crow
Summary: Après la guerre, Ron se met à déprimer. Que peuvent faire pour lui un couple de Serpentards et un reporter tenace ? Pas génial le résumé, lisez donc !


Titre : Si seulement

Genre : Romance

Couple : RW/CC

Résumé : Après la guerre, Ron se met à déprimer. Que peuvent faire pour lui un couple de Serpentards et un reporter tenace ?

Warning : aucun, je crois, à part : homophobe s'abstenir. Il est possible que cette histoire soit un peu triste par moment et un passage de la relation entre Ron et Colin est un peu violent, sinon je pense avoir fait le tour. Une dernière chose, pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai échangé la place des deux frères : normalement Colin ne survit pas à la guerre.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les POV, ce passage est bref, et le seul de toute l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>POV RON<p>

J'ai toujours été derrière Harry. Et sans mentir, j'ai toujours été un peu jaloux de lui pour ça. Personne ne connaissait Ron. Tout le monde connaissait le dernier des fils Weasley, ces rouquins, ou bien alors l'ami de Harry Potter. Mais à part Hermione et Harry personne ne me connaissait ni ne me voyait.

J'ai appris à vivre avec, le temps passant, et j'ai presque oublié ce sentiment. Presque.

Parce qu'il y a bien un domaine où je ne supporte pas d'être l'ombre de Harry, c'est en amour. Et malheureusement j'ai trouvé l'amour. Celui avec un grand A et qui porte le joli nom de Colin Creevey. Alors tout de suite vous comprenez. Lui et son petit frère, à part Harry rien ne les intéresse.

Harry ne le sait pas mais j'ai essayé de profiter de notre amitié. Je me suis dit que je pourrais me rapprocher de Colin si je lui parlais de ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, mon meilleur ami en somme. J'ai dit des choses, j'en regrette certaines. J'ai dévoilé librement et sans gène la vie de mon meilleur ami à cet adorable jeune homme. Rien que le fait de le voir lors de ces rendez-vous cachés, ces quelques heures volées, suffisait à me remplir de joie pour le mois tout entier. Je me souviens que durant toute cette période, Hermione s'est cassée la tête à trouver pourquoi j'avais été aussi heureux. Mais Harry et elle n'ont jamais su.

J'ai dit une période ? Effectivement. À partir d'un moment la honte et le regret se sont emparés de moi. J'ai remarqué que je trahissais la confiance d'une des rares personnes qui comptait vraiment pour moi. Le fait de voir Colin n'est pas arrivé à compenser hélas. En fait, ça m'a encore plus abattu. Je suis revenu sur terre et j'ai remarqué que de toute façon il ne faisait pas plus attention à moi aujourd'hui qu'hier ou demain. Alors j'ai arrêté de le voir. Au début il n'a pas compris et il a continué à me suivre alors je lui ai parlé méchamment, je lui ai dit qu'on avait plus rien à se dire et que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approche, qu'il me dégoutait, petit rapace qu'il était. Et il a abandonné, trop vite à mon goût. Ça m'a blessé, mais à quoi je m'attendais ? À ce qu'il s'attache ?

Et puis on est parti. Avec Harry et Hermione, on a commencé la chasse aux Horcruxes. Tous les soirs je pensais à lui, encore plus lorsqu'on a découvert l'émission radio. J'avais peur d'entendre chaque soir son nom prononcé par Lee. Je suis devenu exécrable avec mes amis, et un jour je suis parti. Il fallait que je le revois, que je sache s'il allait bien.

Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. Et piteusement je suis retourné près de Harry et Hermione grâce à l'étrange objet dont m'avait fait don feu Dumbledore.

On les a trouvé les Horcruxes. On les a détruit. On s'est lancé dans la dernière bataille. Je l'ai vu sur le champ de bataille. J'ai même immobilisé un mangemort pour le sauver. Je me suis battu comme un diable, essayant de sauver ma peau tout en les surveillant lui et mes amis.

On s'en est tous sorti, tous les quatre. Pas forcement indemne mais on a tous survécu, même lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas de son petit frère.

* * *

><p>Des cris, des pleurs, des exclamations, des prières, des larmes. La Grande salle était très agitée. Les familles se retrouvaient, s'enlaçaient. Les couples s'embrassaient, les amis s'entraidaient. On remerciait les dieux, on pleurait les morts. D'autres s'asseyaient sur les bancs des quatre tables, toutes maisons confondues et attendaient sans un mot, sous le choc.<p>

Toute cette effervescence était pesante pour Harry. Il voyait les infirmiers se débattre pour soigner un maximum de blessés. Il voyait ses amis chercher leur famille parmi les corps inertes. Ils voyaient les gens qu'il connaissait passer du rire aux larmes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu tous les sauver.

Il eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans la poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de Mme Weasley s'élever dans la grande salle, surpassant tous les autres bruits parasites. Il aurait aimé s'approcher mais voulait leur laisser un moment en famille. C'était dur mais Hermione le prit dans ses bras, un peu entaillés, et resta avec lui tout ce temps. Ils regardèrent donc de loin la famille Weasley assumer le coup de la mort de Charlie et Percy, les deuxième et troisième fils de la famille.

oOo

Ron resta sans voix tandis que sa mère pleurait tout son saoul. Il contemplait son frère Charlie, ayant le mince espoir que ces yeux se rouvrent une dernière fois.

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il chercha Harry du regard et le vit plus loin avec Hermione. S'il ne comprit pas leur attitude sur le moment, c'est en allant s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors qu'il y mit un sens. Il était reconnaissant à ses amis de laisser sa famille avoir son moment de deuil. Sa mère aurait eu encore plus de mal s'ils avaient été là, elle qui voulait se montrer forte pour eux.

Il resta un petit moment à contempler le bois de la table. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il sentit une personne se glisser à ses côtés. Pas jusqu'à ce que cette personne ne se mette à parler.

-Je m'excuse, pour tout Weasley, je m'excuse.

Ron ne pensa pas sur le moment à l'incongruité de la situation. Il se mit à frapper le blond avec tout ce dont il était capable. L'autre jeune homme arrêta sa mère d'un signe ferme de la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le défendre.

-T'es qu'un sale mangemort Malfoy. Tes excuses je m'en balance, tout ce que tu mérites c'est de crever en prison !

L'aristocrate n'ajouta rien. Il laissa Ron le frapper jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, épuisé, s'effondre sur lui. Pas vraiment habitué aux étalages d'émotions, Draco ne sut que faire sur le moment et resta raide et droit comme un bâton. Puis il posa une main hésitante sur le dos du rouquin et le lui tapota, ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'il sentait sa précieuse chemise se mouiller au niveau de son épaule.

Le rouquin resta à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième personne le tire de sa léthargie. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et le souleva, puis Hermione prit le relai et l'étreignit. Harry fit un sourire gêné mais reconnaissant au blond, qui s'était levé.

-Merci Mal..Draco.

Il avait hésité et avait finalement choisi de l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'avait plus de raison pour haïr l'aristocrate, et l'appeler par son nom de famille lui rappelait toute sa haine. Harry voulait tourner la page, commencer une nouvelle vie, commencer SA vie. Quel meilleur départ que d'effacer les tensions, de tout mettre à plat, de tout recommencer.

Puis il se tourna vers Narcissa Malfoy.

-Je n'oublierai pas votre geste Mme Malfoy. Je ne vous direz pas que je suis triste, seulement désolé pour votre mari. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Reprenez-les, il ne les méritent pas de toute façon Mr Potter, lui dit froidement Mme Malfoy alors qu'elle s'était levée pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Ce dernier se dégagea.

Il s'avança, faisant face au trio des Gryffondors mais son regard plongea dans les yeux de Hermione qui frissonna.

-Je...je.. Draco se reprit, se redressa et inspira un bon coup. Je m'excuse Granger, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Je me moque que tu me pardonnes, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Juste une chose en fait, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir aidé, surtout toi, quand vous avez été emprisonné au manoir. Mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je n'ai pas eu le courage.

-Aujourd'hui si Malfoy, regarde où tu étais assis, lui répondit-elle doucement.

Il tourna son regard vers la table des Gryffondors dont il venait de se lever. Il leur fit un maigre sourire, un signe de tête, attrapa sa mère par la main et sortit de la Grande Salle. Les trois Gryffondors n'avaient pas pu louper la ribambelle de larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues pâles.

Ne sachant que dire Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en silence, ils échangèrent un sourire gêné pendant quelques minutes alors que Ron reprenait ses pleurs, la tête dans le cou de son amie. Elle lui frottait machinalement le dos en cercles concentriques quand elle aperçu quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de Ron qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Harry le remarqua et se retourna d'un coup. À quelques mètres d'eux Colin Creevey était seul, assis par terre, serrant fortement un petit corps à la tête blonde contre lui. Il tressautait sous la forces des sanglots, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

-C'est moche. Il était si jeune, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Harry, je me souviens encore quand il est arrivé la première fois à Poudlard, trempé, trébuchant sur le manteau d'Hagrid. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier …, soupira Hermione.

-Je vais le voir, ne bouges pas, lui répondit son ami.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et se reconcentra sur Ron qui venait de s'évanouir, submergé par les émotions.

oOo

-Pas Denis, c'est pas possible, pas Denis, non pas Denis …. Denis, c'est pas drôle, réveilles-toi petit frère...

Colin suppliait, murmurait ces phrases comme une litanie alors qu'Harry s'asseyait à ses côtés. Le brun posa deux doigts sur les paupières du petit garçon et les ferma. Comme cela, il donnait l'impression de dormir du sommeil du juste. Harry ne dit rien, il laissa juste Colin s'appuyer contre lui, le laissant sangloter alors qu'il lui passait la main dans les cheveux.

**Cinq mois plus tard :**

Le monde se reconstruisait, petit à petit. Harry courait partout, allant de conférences en conférences, rencontrant les sorciers du monde entier. Hermione se plongeait dans ses études pour les finir le plus vite possible, ayant dans l'idée de changer le monde. Ron buvait.

Il s'était complétement dédié à la reconstruction des maisons, du ministère, de Poudlard. Il y avait retrouvé tous les mangemorts et enfants de mangemorts ayant réchappé à la prison d'Azkaban après le procès mais devant accomplir les travaux d'intérêt généraux. Il y avait aussi les anciens élèves, qui n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée que Poudlard puisse disparaître. Et il y avait des Serpentards, pas mal de Serpentards de tout âge.

Au début Ron avait été comme beaucoup d'autres, rempli de préjugés il leur mena la vie dure, il les fit souffrir. Et puis un jour Blaise Zabini en eu marre et l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de poing.

Le soir Ron alla comme à son habitude aux Trois Balais. Et quelle mauvaise habitude ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, il noyait sa souffrance grâce à l'alcool dont il était devenu très vite dépendant. Ce soir là, il finit très mal et remercia la personne qui l'avait ramassé dans la rue et l'avait ramené à Poudlard.

Zabini avait essayé d'être discret mais Ron, en 100% Gryffondor, ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Remerciant son sauveur et le suivant partout, il avait appris à découvrir le Serpentard et s'en était vite fait un ami, ainsi qu'un compagnon de beuverie.

L'autre lui avait expliqué pourquoi beaucoup de Serpentards participaient à la construction. Ils voulaient redorer l'image de leur maison, mais surtout ils avaient peur. Peur des préjugés, peur des représailles, peur d'être rejetés. À Poudlard ils avaient quelque chose à faire, ils avaient leur place. Au dehors il y avait cette société étriquée qui voulait une vengeance, qui voulait punir, qui voulait se défouler, qui voulait leur peau.

Ils n'avaient rien à faire, on ne leur proposait pas de métier. On les montrait du doigt et on les méprisait. Alors pour s'occuper ils avaient dédié leur temps à Poudlard, ce microcosme où ils se sentaient libre.

Ron apprit que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode avaient sauvé une partie de leur fortune et avaient racheté un orphelinat moldu, dans la campagne à une heure de Londres. Elles avaient abandonné la magie, de toute façon le magenmagot les en avait privé pour 5 ans.

Ron avait ri en les imaginant vivre à la moldu. En même temps il était impressionné parce qu'il savait que lui n'en serait peut-être pas capable sans Harry ou Hermione avec lui.

Théodore Nott travaillait d'arrache-pied pour devenir le médicomage des demoiselles. Pour les autres c'était un peu plus délicat. Goyle avait été condamné pour 15 ans mais avait mis fin à ses jours deux semaines plus tôt, comme pas mal d'autres jeunes entre 17 et 21 ans qui avaient été condamné avec lui.

Ron accusa le coup lorsque Blaise lui en parla. Il ne comprit pas comment on pouvait laisser faire ça. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que des jeunes de sa génération puissent vivre ça. Ils avaient pourtant toute la vie devant eux.

Enfin, le dernier, mais pas n'importe lequel. Draco Malfoy. Les trois gryffondors avaient témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès et ils s'étaient battus d'arrache-pied pour qu'ils n'aillent pas en prison, sa mère et lui. Ils avaient écopé d'un an puis, s'ils tenaient, ils seraient bannis d'Angleterre.

Blaise avait dit à Ron qu'il allait souvent lui rendre visite en prison. Il voulait que son ami tienne le coup, qu'il garde le moral. Il confia à Ron qu'il ne restait en Angleterre que parce qu'il attendait que le blond sorte de prison. Lorsqu'il serait banni, Blaise partirait avec lui pour reconstruire sa vie ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait que ça et comptait les jours.

Un jour, Ron lui demanda s'il pourrait venir avec lui pour une visite. Cela avait surprit le noir et ce dernier avait mis une semaine à lui répondre. Il craignait la réaction de Draco et il ne comprenait pas les intentions de Ron, mais il finit par accepter et le rouquin le remercia.

La visite se passa bien, Draco n'en voulu pas à son ami, au contraire cela avait l'air de lui avoir redonné le sourire, savoir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un en dehors de Blaise. Un jour, Ron arriva à y amener Harry, alors que ce dernier avait enfin un peu de temps à lui. Cela mis Draco très mal à l'aise mais il finit par se détendre au cours de la visite. Et Draco tenu, grâce à Blaise et Ron, sa mère par contre …, c'était devenu un sujet tabou.

Et il finit par être délivré au mois d'août. Les deux Serpentards supplièrent Ron de venir avec eux mais ce dernier les remercia poliment tout en refusant. Les deux amis partirent à regret et Ron se retrouva une fois de plus seul. Et il se remit à boire.

Il déambulait une fois de plus dans le château, il s'ennuyait. D'un coup, il changea sa destination et décida d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard. Lorsque la reconstruction de Poudlard avait touché à sa fin, Ron n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. En se promenant un jour à Pré-au-lard, il était passé devant la cabane hurlante et beaucoup de souvenirs lui étaient remontés. Ayant apprécié la reconstruction de Poudlard, il décida d'acquérir la maison, que le ministère lui céda gratuitement et avec bonne volonté, afin de la retaper.

Étant un héros de guerre, le ministère avait voulu le remercier en lui offrant une maison, en plus de la cabane hurlante, qui pour eux n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, mais le rouquin avait refusé. Depuis que l'idée lui était passée par la tête, il ne se voyait pas vivre autre part qu'à cet endroit.

Il en avait parlé avec Blaise et Draco lors d'une de leurs visites journalières. Ces derniers s'étaient légèrement moqués de lui, surtout Draco qui critiquait son nouveau 'trou à rats', mais c'était amical. Blaise avait accepté de l'aider lorsque Ron lui avait demandé de l'aide pour la reconstruction. Ils avaient vu une lueur de jalousie passer rapidement dans les yeux de Draco qui avait été silencieux pendant tout le reste de leur visite mais ne commentèrent pas. Au lieu de ça, ils continuèrent leurs visites au prisonnier, qui étaient maintenant programmées tous les jours vers 18h et qui maintenaient le blond en vie. Ils lui racontaient des anecdotes et lui apportaient des photos moldus de l'avancée des travaux, de la vie en général en dehors de la prison et le blond en était vite devenu accroc.

oOo

Ron s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant la cabane. Elle commençait vraiment à ressembler à quelque chose. Ils avaient passé tout l 'été à la retaper avec Blaise, avant que celui-ci ne parte avec Draco. Après, McGonagall, qui était devenue la directrice de Poudlard, lui avait proposé une place comme professeur de vol à l'école qui rouvrait cette année. Elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme était perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire et il comptait comme un petit fils pour elle alors elle avait voulu l'aider. Comme son rôle de professeur ne lui prenait pas beaucoup de temps, Ron avait beaucoup avancé pendant ce mois de Septembre et il comptait bien avoir fini la maison avant fin Novembre, ce qui lui laissait maintenant un peu moins de deux mois.

Il poussa le portique qui s'effondra. Enfin ! Pensa Ron. Il avait laissé le jardin pour la fin et donc n'avait pas refait la clôture. De toute façon personne ne s'approchait de cette maison qu'ils croyaient hantée et la plupart des gens regardaient Ron étrangement pour avoir eu l'idée de s'installer ici, bien que pour l'instant il dorme encore au château. Il avait prévu de venir n'y habiter que lorsque tout serait fini, jardin compris, et la directrice n'y avait vu aucune objection, contente de pouvoir le garder sous son aile et sous sa surveillance un peu plus longtemps.

Il passa dans l'entrée, où il pu remarquer que le béton au sol était enfin sec. Il fit un petit tour du propriétaire pour admirer le travail qui avait déjà été fait. Il se remémorait deçà delà les fous rires qu'ils avaient eu, lui et Blaise. Surtout le moment où le Serpentard avait traversé le plancher, restant pendu, le bois sous les aisselles, alors qu'ils visitaient le deuxième étage (plutôt une sorte de grand grenier) pour la première fois. Le trou était encore là et Ron le contourna avec prudence. Il allait bientôt commencer à s'occuper du plancher maintenant que le premier étage était consolidé.

Après une petite heure ou deux de travail, Ron se décida à retourner au château. Il se faisait tard et le dîner allait bientôt être servi, c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde.

Alors qu'il remontait le parc en direction des Grandes Portes, Ron s'arrêta net. Il se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit, mais il n'y avait plus personne sur les marches. Il avait dû rêver, un instant il avait cru voir Colin. Il lui arrivait de rêver de lui le soir. De plus en plus souvent maintenant que les deux Serpentards étaient partis et qu'il se retrouvait tout seul.

Il s'était souvent traité d'idiot et avait plus d'une fois eu l'envie de les rejoindre, mais il avait toujours gardé l'espoir fou de revoir un jour le jeune homme même s'il n'avait rien fait pour et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de quitter l'Angleterre.

Ron secoua la tête puis se remit en marche. Il avait faim, il allait être en retard et il ne le voulait surtout pas car c'était gênant d'arriver pendant le repas.

oOo

C'était 'bon' à savoir, au moins il n'avait pas d'hallucinations, se dit Ron alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son calme. Colin se trouvait, pour il ne savait quelle foutue raison, à deux places de lui, bavardant gaiement avec Mme Chourave. De son côté Mme McGonagall était intriguée, elle n'avait jamais vu Ronald Weasley jouer avec sa nourriture au lieu de manger, cette perte d'appétit était inquiétante.

N'en pouvant plus d'entendre son rire clair qui le faisait devenir fou, Ron se leva de table, attirant l'attention de quelques rares élèves, et quitta la salle par la porte de derrière. Il manqua de peu le regard douloureux que lui jeta Colin, ce dernier étant triste du fait que le rouquin ne lui ait pas accordé un seul instant, Ron l'avait totalement ignoré et ça lui faisait mal.

Le professeur de vol se dirigea vers la volière où il envoya une lettre à Blaise et Draco, leur demandant de leurs nouvelles et leur racontant l'arrivée du jeune Gryffondor. Il avait besoin de se confier et Blaise était la seule personne à qui il avait tout raconté au sujet de Colin, un soir de beuverie. Le Serpentard, ne sachant pas comment agir, lui avait tapoté le dos, tendu un mouchoir et servit un autre verre de Whisky pur feu. Mais cela avait suffit à Ron qui n'en attendait pas plus de lui et le remerciait même de lui avoir épargné un discours ou de lui avoir exposé son avis, comme l'auraient fait Harry et Hermione.

Il repensa à ses derniers. C'était étrange, ils avaient été meilleurs amis pendant si longtemps, sûrs que rien ne les sépareraient et pourtant Ron avait plus de contact avec les Serpentards qu'avec eux. Il ne blâmait personne, Harry lui écrivait dès qu'il le pouvait, même si c'était rare et lui n'avait pas vraiment cherché à garder le contact avec Hermione. Et pourtant il sentait que s'ils se revoyaient tous les trois, il n'y aurait rien d'étrange, ils passeraient un très bon moment, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, pas séparés plus d'une seconde. C'est ça qu'il appelait de vrais amis. Des gens avec qui on se sentait bien, qu'importe ce qui se passait, qu'importe le temps qui séparait leurs rencontres.

Colin salua son ancienne directrice de maison et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle lui avait attribué dans le château. Il était d'humeur morose et se dit qu'il boirait bien un petit coup. De toute façon, il avait une bouteille dans sa valise qui ne demandait qu'à être terminée.

Même s'il était jeune, il avait commencé à boire après la mort de son frère, n'arrivant pas à oublier son chagrin. Ses parents avaient tenté de l'en empêcher puis avaient baissé les bras. À côté de ça, il avait pris des cours à domicile pour finir sa 7ème année, même si Poudlard était fermé. Il sortait de temps en temps le soir sur le chemin de traverse pour boire un coup, mais ces soirs s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus et c'était devenu presque quotidien.

Son diplôme en poche, il était devenu reporter comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Il n'avait pas de diplôme pour ça, il n'avait même pas fait d'études de journalisme, mais Luna, qui avait reprit la direction du chicaneur après la mort de son père, l'avait embauché. Ayant été refusé par tous les autres journaux, et se rendant compte que son amie était seule à tenir le journal, il avait accepté de l'aider. Il avait été heureux de montrer au monde ses talents.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, peu après, que le chicaneur courrait à la ruine. Personne n'achetait le journal, Luna continuait à le faire tourner juste pour s'amuser mais bientôt elle n'aurait plus de quoi le payer, s'était-il dit. Puis Hermione et Ginny s'en étaient rendues compte elles aussi, et pour donner un coup de pouce à leur amie, Ginny, la nouvelle star de Quidditch s'était prise au jeu de la célébrité, lui donnant l'exclusivité sur ses interviews. Hermione utilisa vite le journal à ses fins, pour faire passer ses idées politiques et Harry donna un coup de pouce de temps en temps, donnant lui aussi l'exclusivité de ses rares interviews. C'étaient grâce à eux que le journal tournait toujours, et à plein régime. Colin trouvait ça ironique que les gens n'achètent le journal, qu'ils avaient tant critiqué, que parce qu'ils pouvaient y lire de rares interviews et il ne se sentait pas épanouie car les gens n'appréciaient pas son travail pour son talent.

Colin avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à tout connaître de la vie de son idole Harry Potter, ça avait été sa principale préoccupation toute sa jeunesse. Mais il s'y était vite fait, après plusieurs interviews avec Harry, et même s'il appréciait le personnage, il ne ressentait plus ce besoin de tout savoir, il trouvait même lassant d'être à la pointe du dernier ragot. Il ne voyait plus ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à s'immiscer dans la vie des gens. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus une vie particulière l'intéressait, il se demandait ce qu'était devenu le troisième membre du trio.

D'après les quelques conversations qu'il avait eu sur le sujet avec les deux autres, Ron aidait à la reconstruction de Poudlard, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup de nouvelles de sa part, ni même l'avoir vu depuis un certain temps. Ça avait toujours intrigué le reporter puisqu'il était persuadé que Ron serait celui qui aurait le plus de mal à se faire une vie sans ses amis.

Colin avait été heureux que Luna l'autorise à faire son propre article sur la reconstruction de Poudlard et lorsqu'il avait su que Ron était professeur là-bas, il avait été au nirvana. Le rouquin lui avait manqué et il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir.

Il ressentait toujours plus le besoin de revoir le rouquin. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis que Ron lui avait demandé de ne plus l'approcher, lors de la 6ème année du rouquin, quelques jours avant la fin des cours, avant la mort de Dumbledore, avant que le trio des Gryffondors ne parte à la quête des Horcruxes.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier garde la rancœur de l'ancien temps et ça l'avait brisé de voir que l'autre l'esquivait comme la peste. Ce soir-là, Colin finit sa bouteille, en ouvrit une autre, qu'il finit aussi, et s'endormit, la troisième en main, renversant la plupart de son contenu au sol.

Ron resta deux heures à la volière puis sortit dans le parc et jusqu'au sol cogneur. Il regarda autour de lui et comme il ne vit personne, il ramassa une longue branche et appuya sur le nœud de l'arbre. Il pénétra dans le souterrain qui se dévoila et rejoignit son chez-lui. Il avait eu cette envie subite. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il monta à l'étage et se jeta sur le lit délabré sur lequel l'avait jeté Sirius Black quelques années plus tôt et qu'il avait conservé. Crevé, il s'endormit de suite, même s'il ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, il se dirigea vers le château à pas lents. Il craignait de recroiser Colin mais il devait bien donner ses cours et puis s'il ne venait pas au petit déjeuner, McGonagall s'inquièterait et il voulait tout sauf l'avoir sur le dos, même s'il adorait la vieille femme. Pourtant le jeune reporter ne se montra pas pendant le repas et Ron se dit qu'il avait juste dû passer comme ça et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne trouva donc pas utile d'en parler avec ses collègues. Il s'attendait aussi à ce que la directrice commente son comportement de la veille mais elle semblait soucieuse, et même s'il était curieux, Ron ne se plaint pas de ne pas être le centre de son attention.

Il dévora littéralement ce qui se trouvait devant lui, n'ayant rien mangé la veille, et sortit de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de rafistoler tous les vieux balais et leur abri.

Colin se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un affreux mal de tête. Enfin matin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il lance un 'tempus' et qu'il remarque qu'il était en fait trois heures de l'après-midi. Il avait dormi toute la matinée,et... il avait manqué son rendez-vous à 10h avec la directrice...

-Et merde, grogna l'ancien Gryffondor avant d'avaler une potion anti gueule-de-bois et de foncer sous la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau de la directrice, puis entrait sur sa demande, l'air penaud.

Elle luit fit la leçon puis ils commencèrent à parler de l'article de Colin, ce qui raviva le plus jeune. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas juste écrire une dizaine de lignes sur la réouverture de Poudlard, ça tout le monde en avait entendu parler. Non, lui ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de faire un vrai reportage sur toute la reconstruction. Il était arrivé à obtenir des photos des différents stades de la reconstructions, et il avait toutes ses photos de jeunesse. Il voulait faire un parallèle entre l'avant et l'après.

Il était aussi intéressé par l'aspect sentimental de la chose. Il voulait obtenir des témoignages de professeurs, de nouveaux élèves ou d'anciens de retour à Poudlard, pour analyser ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il voulait aussi le témoignage de la plupart des gens qui avaient aidé à la reconstruction, il voulait des anecdotes, il voulait un vrai reportage. Et il fut des plus heureux lorsque la directrice lui donna son feu vert, le soutenant, soutenant son projet. Elle lui proposa de l'héberger au château aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait et le jeune homme accepta.

Il sortit ragaillardi du bureau de la directrice et repensa à Ron. Il allait pouvoir rester au château donc logiquement il le reverrait souvent, si ce n'était que pendant les repas. Il était sûr qu'il arriverait à faire changer Ron d'avis, il allait lui imposer sa présence, lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait pour lui, il allait le faire tomber amoureux de lui. C'est tout sourire que Colin décida de mettre en avant la première phase de son plan : la rencontre.

Il admirait le paysage par la fenêtre lorsqu'il vit le rouquin revenir de la forêt avec des poutres en bois dans les bras. Ne perdant pas de temps, Colin dévala les quatre étages et sortit du château en se dirigeant vers le stade.

Il remarqua Ron, un peu à l'écart du stade. Ce dernier était en train de refaire la toiture du local qui abritait les balais et les balles pour les entrainements et matchs. Il était assis à califourchon en haut du toit en V, en train de fixer les dernières poutres et prêt à mettre les tuiles. Le rouquin ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu arriver et Colin en profita. Il s'appuya contre une tribune du stade et admira l'ancien Gryffondor au travail. Tous ces travaux de constructions avaient musclé énormément le rouquin et ces heures de travail en extérieur avaient rendu sa peau mate. Avec sa crinière rouge feu, le résultat ne faisait qu'attirer toujours plus Colin qui se retint de baver lorsque Ron enleva son T-shirt à manche longue qui lui tenait trop chaud et qu'il se retrouva en débardeur blanc qui collait à sa peau et dessinait bien ses abdos.

Au bout d'un moment Ron sentit un regard posé sur lui et il releva la tête. Il rencontra le regard chocolat du reporter qui se tenait appuyé contre une des tribunes un peu plus loin. Une vague de sentiments le frappa. Il l'aimait encore ce maudit Gryffondor et le voir là lui rappelait toute sa souffrance d'avant.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda rudement Ron, espérant chasser l'importun.

Mais son ton dur ne démonta pas Colin qui lui fit un petit sourire et s'avança vers lui.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu tous les deux, non ?

'Un peu moins de 24h' marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

-Tu veux pas descendre un moment ? J'ai envie d'aller prendre un verre à Pré-au-lard et je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'accompagner, non ? Lui demanda Colin.

-Vas demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis occupé, grogna Ron.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec le plus jeune et avait espéré que ce dernier le laisse tranquille dès le départ.

-Ok, c'est pas grave, je vais attendre que tu ais fini le toit, lui dit Colin, concilient.

'Mais c'est pas vrai, ça !Il va me coller longtemps ?' s'énerva Ron. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. L'homme qu'il aimait était là près de lui et faisait attention à lui, c'était ce dont il pouvait rêver de mieux. Puis Ron se rembrunit, se rappelant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se fasse d'espoir, ce ne serait que plus dur après.

-Fait comme tu veux, lui marmonna le rouquin en guise de réponse.

Cela sembla satisfaire le plus jeune qui conjura un fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit, continuant d'admirer le jeune professeur à l'œuvre. Ce dernier sentait son regard sur lui et c'était loin de le mettre à l'aise. Ron se remit donc difficilement au travail.

Il prit tout son temps pour finir le toit, essayant de repousser au possible le moment où il devrait reparler avec Colin, mais ce dernier, même s'il avait dormi toute la matinée, somnola jusqu'à s'endormir franchement, enroulé dans le plaid qu'il avait conjuré en même temps que le fauteuil.

Une fois son travail fini, Ron descendit du toit et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il le détailla, réapprenant par cœur les traits de ce visage qui même s'il avait vaguement changé, le jeune homme ayant mûri, l'avait suivit depuis si longtemps dans tous ses rêves. Il était devenu encore plus attirant au cours du temps et Ron sentit une bouffée de désir monter en lui. Il savait qu'il le regretterait, qu'il voudrait toujours plus mais il le fit quand même. Il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se pencha vers le jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un moment d'extase. Puis à regret, il se releva et retourna vers le château pour le dîner. Il croisa des élèves qui revenaient du lac et leur demanda d'aller réveiller Colin, il n'avait pas eu la force de le faire de lui-même. Ces derniers, intrigués, acceptèrent tout de même et se rendirent au stade alors que Ron remontait la pente jusqu'aux Grandes Portes.

Colin arriva un peu en retard au repas, se faufilant pour passer inaperçu. Il capta le regard de Ron un instant et lui fit un triste sourire. Il avait été peiné lorsque les élèves l'avaient réveillé et qu'il avait compris que Ron était parti sans demander son reste. Il avait pensé compter un peu pour le rouquin mais apparemment Ron ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. Ça n'allait pas être facile de lui faire partager ses sentiments mais Colin décida de ne pas baisser les bras.

Ron avait prit peur en voyant Colin entrer, peur que ce dernier n'ai pas été complètement endormi, peur qu'il se souvienne du baiser, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas et il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui intrigua la directrice bien que cette dernière décida de ne pas poser de questions. Les deux jeunes hommes agissaient bizarrement depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus et elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi mais elle savait que c'était leur problème et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre et regarder.

Colin essaya de parler à Ron tout le mois d'octobre mais le rouquin l'évitait la plupart du temps et c'était de plus en plus dur pour Colin. Le jeune reporter savait que Ron était forte tête et pas vraiment observateur, c'était de notoriété publique, mais là quand même le rouquin devait bien s'être rendu compte des sentiments de Colin à son égard. Le plus jeune avait l'impression que Ron le méprisait et son moral était au plus bas.

Le mois d'après, il le passa le plus souvent en dehors de Poudlard, tout comme Ron. Colin avait retrouvé la plupart des gens qui avaient aidé à la reconstruction et passait son temps à aller récolter leurs témoignages alors que Ron s'occupait de plus en plus de sa maison qu'il avait quasiment terminé. Il ne lui restait plus que le jardin à faire et il pourrait y habiter. D'ailleurs, il avait prévu de s'en occuper ce premier week-end de Décembre et avait informé la directrice qu'il ne serait pas au château, dormant et prenant ses repas chez lui.

Ce même week-end, Colin revint au château. Il s'entretint avec la directrice et lui apprit que son reportage était presque terminé. Il passerait donc sa dernière semaine au château avant de retourner dans son atelier pour fournir le jet définitif à Luna. Il passerait cette semaine à tout peaufiner. Il lui manquait aussi un témoignage mais il était sûr que Ron ne lui donnerait pas. Il avait quand même décidé qu'il l'approcherait une dernière fois, avant de vraiment laisser tomber et d'essayer de l'oublier.

Colin savait que ce serait dur, sûrement impossible. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, Colin avait pu cacher les sentiments qu'il avait ressentit envers Ron, plus jeune, au cours de leurs différents rendez-vous. Au début il était heureux d'en apprendre plus sur Harry, puis il avait remarqué qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Ron et avait maintenu les rendez-vous parce qu'il pensait que c'était la seule chose qui les reliait. Et Ron lui avait finalement dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, cassant ce que Colin avait cru être une amourette de passage. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait revu, le jeune reporter savait que c'était bien plus. Il l'aimait son rouquin, voilà tout.

Il essaya cette semaine encore de parler avec Ron. Il choisit les moments des repas car il avait remarqué que Ron ne voulait pas alerter la directrice et était 'courtois' avec lui. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que McGonagall avait déjà vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux qui les rendait malheureux et qu'elle en avait compris les fondements.

Alors oui, il avait pu parler à Ron les deux premiers jours, puis ce dernier avait fini par ne plus assister aux repas. Là ça en devenait trop pour Colin, le rouquin faisait la victime et ça énervait le reporter au plus haut point. Il aurait aimé que Ron joue cartes sur table et soit franc avec lui.

De son côté la directrice était excédée. Le professeur de vol jouait sa Drama Queen et ça l'énervait. Elle avait envie de secouer le jeune homme et de le forcer à révéler ses sentiments quand il était évident que Colin ressentait la même chose. Elle en avait marre du caractère buté de Ron mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette affaire et ne pouvait malheureusement que regarder ses anciens élèves se rendre aussi tristes. Elle poussa un soupir profond ce vendredi-là alors qu'elle savait que le jeune Creevey quitterait le château le lendemain sans que rien n'ait changé.

C'était son dernier jour à Poudlard, son dernier soir, et Colin était malheureux. Après le souper, il se rendit à la Tête de Sanglier pour boire un Whisky pur feu, n'ayant plus de bouteilles avec lui et ressentant le besoin de sortir.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret au bar. Abelforth lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête en guise de salut et lui apporta son verre. Colin se mit à regarder autour de lui. Il faisait nuit dehors, et le fait que le bar poussiéreux ne soit que faiblement éclairé donnait une ambiance macabre à l'ensemble. Dans un coin, une vieille sorcière se tenait les genoux et basculait d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Deux tables plus loin un sorcier écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin, relevant la tête toutes les trente secondes et regardant autour de lui, apeuré. Colin reporta son regard sur son verre alors qu'un frisson le parcourait.

Il était plongé dans son désespoir, se remémorant pourquoi il pensait que sa vie était merdique, et n'entendit pas la clochette de la porte retentir. Quelques minutes plus tard Colin sentit qu'une personne s'approchait de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler et se raidit mais cette personne ne sembla pas s'en être rendu compte.

Il laissa quand même le sorcier poser sa main sur son épaule et le retourner vers lui.

Ron avait eu envie d'un verre ce soir-là. Il avait enfin terminé de rénover sa maison. Ce week-end, il déménagerait ses affaires pour s'y installer définitivement. Il aurait aimé y inviter Blaise et Draco mais le blond ne pouvait pas remettre un pied en Angleterre et Blaise ne reviendrait jamais sans lui, ça Ron le savait. Il soupçonnait le brun d'être éperdument amoureux de Draco, ou tout autant qu'un Serpentard puisse l'être. Alors il leur avait envoyé des photos, c'était toujours mieux que rien et Ron savait que ça leur ferait plaisir.

Il n'avait pas envie de boire seul, mais n'avait personne avec qui partager un verre. Ron choisit tout de même de sortir, et se dirigea vers le premier bar de Pré-au-lard qu'il rencontra.

Il poussa la porte du bar poussiéreux et salua Abelforth. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le bar à cette heure-là. Une sorcière louche qui marmonnait, un homme qui écrivait à toute vitesse et une autre silhouette, assise au bout du bar, qu'il distingua dans la pénombre, malgré la poussière, ainsi qu'un manteau sur un des tabourets. Ron se dit qu'on pouvait vraiment rencontrer des personnes intrigantes dans ce bar, comme par exemple le vieux sorcier édenté qui était sorti alors qu'il rentrait.

Il commanda un verre à Abelforth et s'assit à deux tabourets de l'autre silhouette. Cette personne semblait plongée dans ses pensées et il émanait d'elle de la tristesse, ce qui apaisa un peu celle qu'il ressentait.

Il but un verre, puis deux, puis trois, remarquant que l'autre en faisait autant. Puis il ne les compta plus mais il devint un peu plus jovial avec le temps et décida d'aller s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de l'individu. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le retournant pour lui parler. N'ayant pas trop de force, il arriva à retourner l'homme mais s'affala sur lui.

L'autre était un peu bourré, chancelant. Il commença à lui parler mais Colin ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait ce vieux sorcier aux mâchoires édentées. Puis l'homme lui fit un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos et le jeune reporter pu voir le vice et la folie dans les yeux du plus vieux, ainsi que l'envie.

Colin se défit rapidement de la poigne de l'autre homme et se rua vers la sortie. Il se mit à courir en direction de Poudlard jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Le froid de ce début de décembre lui brûlait la gorge et il était essoufflé mais surtout apeuré. Puis il finit par s'arrêter. Plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, la respiration sifflante, il essaya de se calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut saisi par de grands frissons et éternua. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son manteau dans la taverne et qu'il n'avait pas payé non plus. En plus il faisait nuit, une tempête de neige venait de se former et il ne savait plus très bien comment rentrer, il était complétement désorienté. Priant de tout son être que le vieux sorcier ne soit plus là, Colin transplana dans le bar. Il ramassa sa veste qui se trouvait sur le tabouret face à l'entrée, paya Abelforth et s'apprêta à lui demander s'il pouvait utiliser le passage secret qui menait à Poudlard quand il entendit un homme s'exclamer. Il tourna la tête vers les deux personnes au bout du bar.

Colin reconnu tout de suite le rouquin, et le voir s'affaler sur un autre homme lui fit mal, même s'il fut un peu soulagé lorsque l'autre sorcier repoussa Ron et frôla le jeune reporter en sortant rapidement du bar après avoir payé. À pas lents, Colin s'approcha de Ron, qui était maintenant effondré sur le comptoir, Abelforth, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, reprit sa principale occupation qui consistait à nettoyer ses verres avec son torchon sale.

Colin entoura de ses bras le torse de Ron et le traina jusqu'à une table où il pu l'allonger sur une banquette. Se penchant au dessus de lui, il lui caressa le front puis les cheveux avant de se rapprocher encore plus du visage du rouquin. Mais celui-ci sembla décuver d'un coup et il repoussa Colin tout en se redressant.

-Creevey, ça c'est bien ma veine, grogna Ron en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Dire que je t'ai proposé plusieurs fois de venir boire un coup et tu préfères te jeter sur la première personne venue, lança Colin avec amertume.

Ron le regarda étrangement en silence, penchant sa tête sur le côté et Colin se sentit rougir sous l'examen minutieux. Puis le rouquin se leva, ignorant le plus jeune et retourna s'assoir sur un des tabourets en commandant un autre verre au barman.

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à servir un nouveau verre de Whisky pur feu au professeur, Colin lui fit signe de ne rien faire. Il venait de s'assoir sur le tabouret à côté de Ron et avait posé une main sur le bras droit du rouquin.

Ron s'aperçut que Colin avait supprimé sa commande et cela le mit en colère.

-Putain mais tu vas me pourrir la vie encore longtemps ! Lui cria méchamment le professeur de vol en se tournant vers lui, dégageant son bras.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, lui répondit le jeune homme avec préoccupation, le regard posé sur lui, inquiet.

-Je fais bien ce que je veux, j'ai une vie de merde faut bien que j'évacue, se justifia Ron.

-C'est pas la bonne solution, essaya de le convaincre Colin calmement.

-Oh me fait pas la morale, tu fais la même chose toi, le petit reporter raté ! S'emporta le rouquin.

Colin eut l'air blessé et Ron regretta un instant ses paroles. Un instant seulement parce qu'il avait envie de lui faire mal comme ce dernier lui faisait mal en lui infligeant sa présence.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, mais toi, ...toi tu vaux mieux Ron. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi, de très bons amis... au fait, tu y as pensé, à tes amis ? Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient s'il te voyaient comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'en penseraient Harry et Her...

Lorsqu'il commença à parler d'Harry, Ron fut rempli de jalousie. Il vit rouge et devint agressif.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me parler de lui tout le temps ! Harry par ci Harry par là … Si tu l'aimes tant, vas le voir lui, épouses le, je sais pas moi, fait quelque chose, mais surtout fout moi la paix bordel ! lui cria Ron, excédé, en le poussant brutalement, manquant de le faire tomber de son tabouret.

-Rahh mais merde, si tu savais comme je m'en fout d'Harry ! Putain Ron, c'est TOI qui m'intéresses ! hurla Colin hors de lui, se rattrapant en attrapant les poignets du rouquin, qu'il lâcha à la fin de sa déclaration.

Elle leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide, ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Et Ron se jeta enfin sur lui, faisant tomber leurs tabourets à la renverse. Il souleva Colin et le posa sur le bar alors qu'il continuait à lui dévorer la bouche. Colin gémit de plaisir, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et ses jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant Ron de lui.

Ron n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop envie de lui et il le lui susurra à l'oreille avant de les faire transplaner dans la chambre de sa toute nouvelle maison. Il le jeta sur le lit puis reprit sa place au dessus du plus jeune. Si Colin s'attendait à un moment romantique où flottait l'amour il fut vite déçu. Ron les déshabilla rapidement, déchirant presque leurs vêtements puis il le prit violemment sans préparation. Il donna de puissants coups de bassin, s'enfonçant toujours plus en Colin. Trop plongé dans sa transe, Ron ne remarqua pas qu'il avait blessé son compagnon, il ne vit même pas que Colin s'était mit à pleurer en silence. Passif, et ayant trop mal pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le reporter attendait que cette torture se finisse.

Ron finit par se déverser en lui dans un long râle et s'effondra sur le plus jeune, épuisé. Il s'endormit de suite, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Colin.

Colin avait toujours voulu que sa première fois se passe avec Ron mais il ne l'avait pas imaginée comme ça, loin de là. Ça le déchirait et lui fit plus mal que tout ce qui s'était passé avant ça réuni. Mais il n'avait rien dit car ce moment passé avec Ron, il l'avait toujours voulu, il l'avait eu et pour rien au monde il ne le regretterait. Par contre il décida que ce serait le seul qu'il aurait.

Il repoussa Ron et se leva difficilement, étouffant un cri de douleur. Il fonça vers ce qu'il avait deviné être une salle de bain, où il vomit dans l'évier tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Les larmes dégoulinaient encore sur ses joues et lorsqu'il leva la tête et croisa son reflet dans le miroir il craqua.

Il transplana chez lui où il se changea, brûlant ses vêtements, et fit ses valises en vitesse, emportant tout ce qu'il possédait. Il réduisit ses valises, les mit dans sa poche puis se rendit chez Luna. Il déposa sur le bureau de la jeune fille sa lettre de démission ainsi que son article et une lettre d'adieu, lui disant qu'il quittait l'Angleterre où il ne reviendrait jamais et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, même s'il savait que cela n'aurait pas l'effet escompté puisque les larmes tombées sur le parchemin avaient brouillé son écriture. Il ne lui dit pas pourquoi il était parti. Il alla retirer de l'argent moldu et se dirigea vers l'aéroport où il prit le premier vol au départ...vers l'Australie. 'Au moins', se dit-il amèrement,'je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner plus de Ron'.

Ron eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il avait un mal de tête carabiné, il voyait flou, le monde tournait autour de lui mais surtout il avait froid. Et Ron n'avait jamais froid, sauf les rares fois où il avait eu de la fièvre.

Il se rappela que plus tôt, une source de chaleur se tenait tout contre lui et sourit en se souvenant du baiser enflammé qu'il avait eu avec le jeune reporter. Puis son sourire se fana lorsque les souvenirs du reste de la nuit lui revinrent. Il se souvint des larmes sur les joues de Colin alors qu'il le prenait violemment, du manque de réaction du jeune homme...

Ron se releva immédiatement en position assise, sa main cherchant un corps qui aurait dû être allongé à côté de lui, avant que ces yeux ne se tournent vers cet espace vide où ses mains n'avaient rien trouvé. D'un bond il se leva, remarquant que les affaires du jeune garçon n'étaient plus au sol comme il avait le souvenir de les y avoir lancé. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Vide. Son cœur se mit à accélérer et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il dévala les escaliers en hurlant le nom du jeune reporter, le cherchant dans toutes les pièces.

Après avoir fouillé trois fois la maison, Ron dû se faire à l'évidence, Colin était parti. Il se laissa tombé dans son canapé, épuisé, vidé.

-Colin...Colin, où tu es...Je suis désolé...Colin...

Ron regardait devant lui, le visage éteint. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et quand bien même, il ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Il ne cligna pas des yeux pour les retenir, il ne fit rien. Puis la colère le prit, une colère dirigée vers lui-même. Il ravala ses larmes, il n'avait pas à être triste, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était lui qui avait fait du mal à Colin et non lui la victime.

-Quel abruti, mais quel abruti...Je t'ai blessé, toi mon amour...Je t'ai...je t'ai...je t'ai violé, je t'ai détruit, je t'ai brisé...toi, la personne que j'aime, la personne qui compte plus que tout à mes yeux...mon amour..., se lamenta Ron.

-Colin ...Colin, reviens mon amour, je suis désolé ... Colin ….

Ron se mit en boule sur son canapé et se mit à répéter le nom du jeune homme comme une litanie.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, à pleurer, à supplier, en boule sur son canapé lorsqu'il sentit une main, posée sur son épaule, le secouer fermement. Il se redressa d'un coup.

-Colin, c'est toi ?

L'étincelle d'espoir qui avait allumé le regard de Ron s'échappa lorsqu'il fut face à face avec la directrice de Poudlard. Il avait prévenu cette dernière qu'il déménagerait aujourd'hui et elle avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait comme elle le pouvait. À 18h, inquiète de ne toujours pas avoir croisé Ron, elle s'était rendu chez lui et l'avait trouvé dans cet état. Elle eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas commenter.

-Je vais faire du chocolat chaud, Ronald Weasley, et j'ose espérer que vous m'aurez rejoint d'ici 5 minutes dans la cuisine, lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme tout en se dirigeant vers ladite pièce.

Ron se passa les deux mains sur le visage, puis dans ses cheveux, qu'il essaya de dompter. Il remonta dans sa chambre, troquant son peignoir contre une tenue plus adaptée et redescendit dans la cuisine, s'asseyant en face de la directrice, de l'autre côté de la petite table. Devant lui se tenaient deux tasses de chocolat chaud et des biscuits. Il remercia McGonagall puis se servit en silence. Il sentait le regard acéré de son ancienne directrice de maison posé sur lui alors que la vieille femme attrapait la seconde tasse.

-Vous voulez que je vous explique c'est ça ? Lui demanda piteusement Ron sans relever le regard qu'il avait posé sur ses doigts, fermement serrés autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Si ça peut vous aider ou vous faire plaisir, monsieur Weasley, lui répondit-elle seulement.

-Me faire plaisir ? Mais bien sur, marmonna Ron ironiquement.

Il ressentait pourtant le besoin de se confier et McGonagall lui offrait ici l'occasion. Alors, sans relever le regard, il se mit à lui parler, tout doucement, si bas qu'elle dû tendre l'oreille mais elle ne dit rien. Il lui raconta tout, son impression de ne pas être reconnu pour lui-même, son coup de foudre, les rendez-vous avec Colin, la chasse aux Horcruxes, la bataille, le deuil, la 'rencontre' avec Blaise, les visites en prison, son amitié avec les Serpentards. Il lui dit tout, même ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec Colin, pendant que la directrice faisait et refaisait du chocolat chaud. Il lui racontait son état d'esprit, ses pensées, tout. Plongé dans son récit, il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses doigts. Il n'avait pas vu la directrice envoyer un patronus prévenir le château qu'elle ne rentrerait pas que tard le soir, lorsqu'il avait commencé son récit.

Puis il raconta l'arrivée de Colin, ce qu'il avait ressentit, comment il l'avait évité jours après jours. Et tout aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il ne s'interrompit pas, ne semblant pas rencontrer de gêne, et il raconta sa nuit au bar. De toute façon il en avait trop dit, il s'était trop livré jusque là pour s'arrêter ici. Alors il raconta comment il avait ramené Colin chez lui, le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans son lit, la souffrance du jeune homme, la sienne le lendemain, tout jusqu'au moment où elle était arrivée pour le secouer de son fauteuil.

-J'ai été idiot n'est ce pas ? Je suis un monstre, non ? Lui demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix, à la fin de son récit, levant enfin les yeux vers la directrice.

Son visage était illisible, elle avait envie de hurler, de mettre une paire de claques au jeune homme mais elle se retint, difficilement certes, mais elle se retint. Elle désapprouvait profondément le comportement qu'avait eu le rouquin envers Colin, surtout durant la nuit, mais c'était fait et surtout ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en remettre une couche, de plus, c'était à Colin de le punir, pas à elle. Le regard que lui jetait le rouquin faisait pitié à Minerva autant qu'il l'attristait.

-Un monstre ? Je ne pense pas, mais c'est à vous deux de le décider. Un idiot,...,avez-vous vraiment besoin que je vous réponde Mr Weasley ? Finit-elle par lui dire, les lèvres pincées mais l'air attendrie.

-Je suis un horrible monstre. Je ne le mérite pas, se lamenta Ron, puis après quelques minutes, il ajouta … Mais il m'aimait, non ? J'ai tout gâché, c'est ça ? On aurait pu être heureux mais je n'ai rien voulu savoir et je l'ai blessé ? Alors qu'on s'aimait ?

Minerva ne lui répondit pas mais elle lui fit un sourire désolé et elle poussa une nouvelle fois vers lui une tasse de chocolat chaud, ce fut la seule de la soirée que Ron bu.

-Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Lui demanda finalement la vieille femme.

-Je..je ne sais pas. Il ne va certainement pas vouloir me revoir alors à quoi bon...

-Ah non alors, le coupa la directrice. Vous ne pensez pas que votre incapacité à agir a fait assez de dégâts comme cela Ronald Weasley ?

-Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Geignit le rouquin.

'Oui c'est dur de se retenir de le secouer, de lui mettre une bonne paire de claques', se dit Minerva.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi, ni à quelqu'un d'autre de vous le dire, jeune homme.

-Il faut que j'aille m'excuser, s'écria Ron en se redressant d'un coup, déterminé. … Coute que coute, et même s'il ne veut pas me voir ou m'écouter, il faut qu'il sache que je suis désolé, que je m'en veux, que je l'aime, que … J'y vais tout de suite !

Il se leva mais McGonagall fut plus rapide et le fit se rassoir.

-Ne pressez rien mon garçon. Vous ne ferez rien ce soir, il faut d'abord que vous vous repreniez, que vous dormiez un peu et que vous y repensiez. Vous verrez cela demain lorsque vous serez plus calmé.

-Mais, et si demain c'est trop tard ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Vous ne ferez rien de mieux aujourd'hui, croyez-moi, lui répondit-elle.

-Et je ne dormirais pas plus, croyez-moi, marmonna Ron.

Ils passèrent encore un moment ensemble puis Ron salua son ancien professeur, qu'il remercia chaleureusement et à qui il promit de ne rien tenter avant demain. Rassurée de la santé de son ancien élève, la directrice repartit au château, songeuse, se demandant comment se sentait le petit Colin, rougissant en repensant aux confidences du rouquin par rapport à la nuit dernière.

Le lendemain Ron se décida à faire un tri entre ce qu'il savait et ne savait pas sur le jeune homme. Il remarqua qu'en fait il ne savait pas grand chose. Il avait deux pistes, le château, mais il était sûr que Colin n'y était pas, et Luna, pour qui il travaillait. Il décida donc de se rendre chez elle dès que la journée fut assez avancée pour que la visite ne soit pas impolie, même s'il trépignait d'impatience.

Malheureusement il n'y était pas. Luna lui montra les différentes lettres que Colin lui avait laissé et le cœur de Ron se serra quand il lu la lettre d'adieu, chaque trace de larme le dégoutant un peu plus de lui-même, d'avoir autant blessé le jeune homme.

Mais il ne se découragea pas et demanda à Luna tout ce qu'elle savait du jeune homme. Elle regarda Ron étrangement, ayant remarqué sa réaction devant les lettres de Colin et se mit finalement à parler même si elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait déjà essayé de retrouver Colin, sans résultat.

-Ok, donc j'ai son adresse, l'adresse de ses parents, ok, lista Ron. Dis Luna, à part toi, il y a des gens avec qui il était proche ?

-Des gens bien sûr, lui répondit la blondinette. Il y a moi, Ginny, Hermione et Harry.

À chaque nom, Ron grimaça un peu plus. Il n'avait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de revoir sa sœur ou ses amis pour l'instant. Réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait à Colin lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose et l'avait fait réfléchir à son comportement depuis la guerre. Il avait toujours cru que le trio s'était séparé d'un accord mutuel, mais il savait maintenant qu'il s'était voilé la face et qu'il avait été le premier à les repousser, à les tenir éloignés de lui. Après c'était juste devenu une habitude. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu garder leur amitié et ne se sentait pas la force de les affronter, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il décida donc de se rendre au domicile de Colin en premier.

Personne ne répondait et il frappait depuis dix minutes déjà. D'un sort, il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans le vestibule. Il découvrit l'appartement pièce après pièces tandis qu'il cherchait Colin. Chaque pas lui faisait comprendre que le jeune homme était partit et il en fut certain lorsqu'il ouvrit l'armoire de la chambre. Comme l'appartement, elle avait été vidée, Colin était parti. Triste mais pas découragé, Ron se rendit chez ses parents mais ces derniers n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvait leur fils. Ils avaient juste reçu un mot de lui leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il les recontacterait et qu'il leur prêtait sa chouette, n'en ayant plus besoin et ne pouvant pas l'emmener avec lui.

Lorsque la porte se ferma sur lui, Ron se retrouva bredouille et abattu. Colin était partit. Il se doutait qu'aucun de ses amis ne soient au courant d'où était parti précipitamment le jeune homme. Mais il se dit qu'il devait aller les voir. Il était temps pour lui de les 'affronter' et pas seulement pour retrouver Colin.

Cela lui faisait mal de penser au jeune homme car il savait que sa disparition était entièrement sa faute et que les proches de Colin en pâtissaient eux aussi.

Elles entendirent frapper à la porte.

-Qui c'est à ton avis ? Demanda la rouquine qui lisait le journal, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hermione qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas, pas Harry, il ne devrait arriver que dans une heure et demi, lui répondit la brunette en se levant et en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal alors qu'elle reposait la tête de la rouquine sur le coussin du canapé.

-Qui d'autre que Harry viendrait nous voir un dimanche à 11h ? S'enquit sa compagne amusée alors qu'elle posait son journal par terre et roulait sur le côté, pour voir Hermione, qui s'était levée du canapé, s'étirer.

-Je vais voir.

La brune se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que la rouquine se rallongeait sur le dos, tendant l'oreille. Quand elle entendit sa compagne s'exclamer, elle se redressa d'un coup.

-Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que … RON, ça alors !

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui, gêné, lui tapota doucement l'arrière de la tête.

-Heu, salut 'Mione, content de te revoir moi aussi.

-Entre, entre. La brunette tira son amie par le bras jusqu'au salon.

Ron fut très intrigué d'y retrouver sa petite sœur, rouge comme une tomate, les cheveux en bataille et en nuisette.

-Euh, coucou Ron, je...heu..je...je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

Une fois Ginny partit, Ron se retourna vers son amie et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La surprise passée, c'est l'indignation qui frappa Hermione et elle se tenait devant lui, les deux mains sur les hanches.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?

-Heu, héhé, bah..., Ron se grattait la nuque, se sachant que dire.

-Tu te rends compte ? Depuis combien de temps ne nous as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de nous, tu ne nous répondais même pas lorsque l'on t'écrivait. On a même essayé de te voir au château, Harry et moi quand Colin (Ron frémit en entendant le nom du reporter) nous as dit que tu étais devenu professeur mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne nous en as même pas parlé ? On est pas assez important ? Pour que tu oublies d'en parler à tes amis ! À ta famille !

-Je suis désolé, 'Mione, lui dit Ron piteusement.

-Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Ça c'est la meilleure !

Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis sembla se calmer quelque peu.

-Ron, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Regardes-toi ! Tu as maigri, tu as des cernes grosses comme des maisons, tu n'as plus cette joie de vivre. Tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais jusqu'en 7ème année.

-Ce qui s'est passé ? Bordel Hermione j'ai perdu deux de mes frères ! Ça te suffit comme raison ? S'énerva Ron subitement.

-Excuses-moi Ron, excuses-moi...se dépêcha de lui dire Hermione, s'en voulant.

-Non c'est moi, désolé 'Mione. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Ginny s'en est bien remit, elle, et je ne lui en veux pas. Moi je me suis enfermé dans un monde où je pensais être le seul à avoir droit au malheur. Je vous ai écarté Harry et toi, j'ai rien voulu voir, j'ai sombré dans l'alcool et …

-Mais on aurait du être là, oh Ron... , le coupa la brunette.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et il se mit à pleurer sur son épaule tout en lui répondant 'désolé' alors qu'elle le berçait en lui répétant 'chut, chut, ça va aller Ron, ça va aller, c'est nous qui devons nous excuser, pas toi'.

C'est comme ça que les retrouva Ginny alors qu'elle redescendait, un peu plus vêtu. Elle s'approcha d'eux puis les deux jeunes filles se rassirent dans le salon, tenant Ron fermement contre elles jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il leur dit calmement ensuite qu'il avait pris conscience de son comportement depuis la Grande Bataille et qu'il était temps que cela change. Elles lui firent un grand sourire, l'une heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un de ses meilleurs amis, l'autre heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son frère, et l'invitèrent à manger avec eux à midi.

Alors qu'il acceptait, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à nouveau et Ginny se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis qu'Hermione allait dans la cuisine dresser un couvert de plus. Ron attendit seul, debout dans le salon, s'étant relevé, quand il vit entrer sa sœur suivie d'Harry. Il y eu un blanc, les deux hommes se regardant en silence, Harry les yeux écarquillés, et Ginny en profita pour rejoindre la brunette en cuisine. Puis Harry sembla se réveiller et fonça prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-RON ! Oh mon pote, comme je suis content de te revoir !

Ron sourit un peu gêné alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son ami.

-Ouais, moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps, lui répondit le rouquin.

Puis Hermione et Ginny revinrent dans le salon et la brune alla saluer son ami avant de convier tout le monde à table. Harry ne perdit pas son sourire de la journée alors qu'il ne quittait pas Ron des yeux, ayant peur que celui-ci disparaisse d'un coup.

À table, il lui racontèrent tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la guerre, chacun son tour. Hermione et Ginny furent un peu gênées de lui apprendre leur relation alors que Ron demandait à sa sœur si elle comptait épouser Harry un jour. Puis voyant que Ron le prenait très bien, Ginny s'offusqua du fait qu'il n'avait pas été au courant plus tôt, ça avait pourtant fait la une des journaux assez longtemps. Ron et Harry lui répondirent par le rire. Ensuite ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et cela conforta Ron dans ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à l'écart par rapport à eux, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Il passa la journée avec eux, n'ayant pas le cœur à les quitter et le soir il les suivit au Terrier, avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même, tout allait si vite ! Là-bas il commença par perdre plusieurs côtes après l'étreinte de sa mère qui semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Puis elle lui passa un savon encore plus important que celui d'Hermione, vite rejointe par son mari. Enfin, elle lui fit promettre de revenir plus souvent et elle éclata en sanglots. Molly Weasley était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son fils qu'elle croyait perdu, qu'elle était inconsolable. De toute façon ça ne la dérangeait pas, c'était des larmes de bonheur, et comme Harry, elle sourit toute la soirée.

Par contre Harry vit que Ron se forçait pour garder le sien. De temps en temps, il semblait rêveur et répondait seulement en hochant la tête. Il était ailleurs et son regard était vague. Harry prévint alors tout le monde qu'ils avaient besoin d'une conversation 'entre mecs' et tira son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois assit sur le lit orange de Ron, il lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui le tracassait.

Ron lui fit la version courte de ce qu'il avait dit à McGonagall, ne lui parlant que des choses en relation avec Colin. Lorsqu'il finit son récit, il remarqua que Harry le regardait étrangement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir eu ces rendez-vous avec Colin où je lui parlais de ta vie ? Demanda tout bas Ron.

-Hein, heu...non. Soyons franc, si tu me l'avais dit à l'époque, alors oui je t'en aurais voulu, mais c'est passé et ça a pas vraiment affecté ma vie. Et puis Colin me l'a déjà dit, après une des interviews qu'on a fait ensemble. Il m'a supplié de ne pas t'en vouloir. Et heu … Harry s'interrompit d'un coup, hésitant.

-Oui ?

-Bah, tu me connais, je l'ai dis à Hermione, je pouvais pas garder ça. Tu connais Hermione, elle est très intelligente et donc on a euh … comprit pourquoi tu étais heureux à cette époque. Écoute Ron, je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment et lui aussi il t'aime beaucoup...

-Mais je l'ai profondément blessé et il est parti par ma faute, il me déteste maintenant, lui dit piteusement Ron.

-Oh Ron, mon pote... Harry le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit le regard de son ami se mettre à briller. On va trouver un moyen d'arranger ça, je te promet.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ginny et Hermione se firent un sourire et entrèrent sans frapper, dans l'intention d'aider Harry à consoler Ron.

-T'inquiètes pas frérot, on va le retrouver ton amoureux, lui dit Ginny en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ron se redressa d'un coup et envoya un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles.

-Pourquoi j'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez nous espionner ? Leur dit Ron, mi agacé, mi amusé.

-Parce qu'on est tous des Weasley. Par sang ou par adoption, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-Et euh, 'Mione, tu dis rien ? Demanda Ron.

-J'hésitais. Bon allez, comme ça ce sera dit. Je trouve horrible ce que tu as fait à Colin. Mais je suis contente que tu t'en rendes compte et je pense que tu te blâmes assez pour que nous n'ayons pas à le faire à ta place. Tu es mon ami, je t'aime énormément et je trouve que vous feriez un couple mignon tout les deux, surtout que je suis sûre qu'il t'aime encore, alors oui je vais t'aider à le retrouver, lâcha la brunette tout d'un bloc.

-Merci, fut la seule chose que Ron ajouta.

-On redescend ? Maman va s'inquiéter sinon, proposa Ginny. Tous les autres acquiescèrent et la suivirent dans l'escalier.

Même s'ils auraient vraiment aimé visiter la nouvelle maison de Ron, ses amis comprirent qu'il ne voulait plus y retourner car tout lui faisait penser à Colin. Il passa donc la première semaine avec Hermione et Ginny, puis Harry dû repartir en voyage et lui laissa les clés de son appartement.

Ron continuait à chercher Colin chaque jour, dès qu'il ne travaillait pas. Mais au bout de deux semaines, il avait définitivement perdu espoir et était devenu une vrai loque.

Un jour, sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse, il était retourné à la cabane hurlante, dans l'intention de la brûler, de faire disparaître ce moment de sa vie. Mais une fois devant l'habitation, il repensa à Draco et Blaise, à tous les moments où il avait rigolé avec le brun alors qu'ils retapaient cette maison. Il n'eut pas le courage de le faire et retourna piteusement chez sa meilleure amie, où il s'effondra sur le canapé et pleura de tout son saoul, sous le regard triste et impuissant des deux jeunes filles.

Avoir repensé aux deux Serpentards, en s'approchant de la cabane, avait provoqué une sensation de manque chez le rouquin que Blaise et Draco repérèrent dans ses lettres, de plus en plus fréquentes. Inquiets, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient lui changer les idées, le plus possible en tous cas. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de l'inviter à passer les vacances de Noël avec eux en France. Ils étaient un peu gênés, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient aussi inviter Granger, Weasley et Potter, mais ils le firent quand même.

Les deux jeunes filles déclinèrent poliment l'invitation, préférant passer ce moment seules toutes les deux et Harry avait un meeting en Chine, il s'excusa aussi.

C'est donc seul que Ron prit le portoloin envoyé par Blaise, le soir même de la fin des cours.

oOo

Il faisait déjà noir lorsque Ron atterrit dans le jardin des deux Serpentards. Devant lui se tenait une petite bicoque, rien de vraiment imposant. Il émanait une douce lumière de l'une des fenêtres dont les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés. Ron s'approcha donc de la maison et frappa trois coups à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre du bruit et enfin Blaise lui ouvrit la porte. Ron lui fit son plus beau sourire en tendant les bras.

-Coucou, c'est moi !

Blaise éclata de rire avant le serrer son ami contre lui et le fit entrer dans sa demeure. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir se tenait le blond, qui les regardait en souriant. Après les échanges de banalités, ils débarrassèrent Ron de son manteau et de la bouteille de champagne qu'il tenait à la main puis lui offrirent l'opportunité de faire un tour de maison avant d'aller s'installer confortablement dans le salon. Ce que le rouquin accepta sans hésiter.

La maison était coquette sans être tape-à-l'oeil, les couleurs pâles, le parquet bien ciré. Mais c'était une maison chaleureuse et Ron s'y sentait déjà très bien.

La visite terminée, ils redescendirent dans le salon où Ron leur raconta le peu de choses que les deux Serpentards ne savaient pas déjà. Eux lui parlèrent de leur nouvelle vie en France, des différents amis qu'ils s'étaient faits et qu'il rencontrerait demain lors d'un grand pique-nique. Puis ils passèrent à table et dégustèrent un coq au vin préparé par Blaise.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et finirent par aller se coucher. Bien que la maison soit chaleureuse, Ron se retourna plusieurs fois avant de trouver le sommeil et sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut pour Colin.

Le lendemain, Draco et Blaise emmenèrent le rouquin en haut d'une falaise pas loin de leur maison, où ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en regardant le lever du soleil au dessus de l'océan atlantique. Puis ils s'allongèrent, se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues sur les rochers. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, vers 9h, ils lui firent visiter les petits cottages aux alentours puis les plus grandes villes. Ils rejoignirent les amis des deux Serpentards dans un parc vers 12h30 mais le froid devenant de moins en moins supportable, ils décidèrent de continuer le pique-nique chez le plus proche.

Ron s'entendit tout de suite avec les amis français de Blaise et Draco même si pour lui la communication était un peu plus difficile. Il entendit beaucoup parlé d'un certain Marc, mais le jeune homme était parti il y a peu en Australie et ils n'avaient que peu de nouvelles de lui. Ron comprit aussi qu'il devrait revenir en Mars, avec son petit-ami et qu'on le lui présenterait à ce moment-là, mais il ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi.

Blaise et Draco ne firent pas durer plus longtemps le suspens et lui avouèrent qu'ils étaient fiancés et allaient célébrer leur mariage en Mars, mariage auquel il était convié comme témoin pour Blaise, le dénommé Marc étant celui de Draco.. Ron sauta de joie, tellement heureux pour eux, surtout pour le brun qu'il savait fou amoureux depuis longtemps et leur promit d'être là le jour J. Ils ouvrèrent la bouteille de champagne de Ron ce soir-là.

Petit à petit, la bonne humeur des premiers jours finit pas s'estomper et la déprime reprit Ron. Malgré tous les efforts de ses deux amis pour le tenir actif et joyeux, le fait d'avoir aucune nouvelle de Colin et aucune idée de comment le retrouver plombait le moral du rouquin. Il devenait las, fade, et n'avait plus aucune motivation.

Même s'il se forçait devant les deux autres, essayait de sourire et de s'intéresser aux visites et aux conversations, il ne pouvait pas leur cacher sa détresse et les deux amoureux étaient peinés de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Ils étaient aussi bloqués, avaient peur que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'attriste pas plus le rouquin et ils n'agissaient plus de façon naturelle, toujours à se retenir, ce qui créait une ambiance bizarre au final.

Puis vint le moment pour Ron de repartir, les quelques semaines de vacances terminées. Les deux Serpentards étaient un peu déçu de ne pas être arrivés à lui remonter le moral comme ils l'auraient voulu mais Ron leur affirma qu'il allait très bien et qu'il avait été plus qu'heureux de les revoir, que cela lui suffisait.

oOo

Colin s'arrêta net. Un des hommes de dos en face de lui avait la chevelure rousse de Ron, la même carrure, la même façon de se tenir, tout en fait en lui ressemblait à Ron.

'Non pas lui, Merlin pas lui. Dites-moi qu'il ne m'a pas retrouvé', pria-t-il.

Marc, le sorcier français avec qui Colin s'était lié d'amitié en arrivant en Australie voulait lui présenter un ami anglais à lui, qui était venu avec de la compagnie. Le brun et le rouquin se retournèrent vers eux lorsque Marc les apostropha.

-Merlin merci !

Colin poussa un soupir de bonheur qui intrigua Marc.

-Non c'est rien, t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Colin alors que le français lui avait demandé la raison de son soupir.

Marc voyait bien que le visage de son ami s'était décomposé un instant et il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas sourire aujourd'hui mais ne posa pas de questions. Il arrivait souvent à Colin d'avoir des phases de tristesse et Marc s'était dit qu'il lui laisserait le loisir de lui en parler de lui-même, si un jour il lui en prenait l'envie. En attendant, il essaya de remonter le moral de son ami autant qu'il le pouvait et Colin finit tout de même par se dérider petit à petit.

Les deux sorciers anglais étaient vraiment sympathiques et Colin avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus entre Marc et le brun que ce que son ami lui avait dit. Ses suppositions se confirmèrent lorsque Marc lui expliqua que Josh (le brun) allait devenir leur nouveau 'colocataire' alors que le rouquin repartait le lendemain.

oOo

-Ça y est ! Enfin le mois de mars.

Ron avait passé deux mois d'enfer. Rentré en Angleterre, il avait continué à chercher Colin sans grande conviction puisqu'il perdait espoir de plus en plus chaque jour. Le seul point négatif c'est que ses amis, qu'il avait enfin retrouvé, ne le laissèrent pas tomber et l'avaient accompagné durant ces deux longs mois. Il était vraiment heureux d'être là, pour célébrer le mariage de ses amis et cela lui faisait une diversion plutôt agréable.

Maintenant le rouquin était vraiment impatient. Blaise et Draco lui avaient beaucoup parlé de ce fameux ami australien qui allait être le témoin de Draco tandis que lui serait le témoin de Blaise. Il avait hâte de le rencontrer même si savoir qu'il allait être le seul célibataire lui minait un peu le moral.

Il se gifla mentalement. Dans deux jours aurait lieu le mariage de ses deux amis et il n'allait surement pas leur ternir l'ambiance en se rendant malade à force de penser à Colin. Non, il pouvait bien se retenir deux jours, pour ses amis.

Alors que Blaise le tirait par le bras pour l'amener vers Draco et leur ami, à qui il devait être présenté, Ron se figea, bouche bée. En face de lui, accroché au bras d'un bel homme, se tenait Colin, tout aussi surprit que lui. Les paroles des deux Serpentards revinrent à Ron en un instant et tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête.

_''Tu vas voir, il ne nous a dit que du bien de son petit-ami'', _

_''Apparemment c'est quelqu'un de très délicat'', _

_''Ils ont l'air très amoureux l'un de l'autre'', _

_''J'espère pour ces deux-là qu'ils attraperont mon bouquet''_

Ron eut l'impression qu'une lame chauffé à blanc lui avait transpercé la poitrine et il transplana directement. En Bretagne. C'était un endroit qu'il avait visité avec Blaise et Draco, en haut d'une falaise. Il s'approcha du bord et regarda en bas, se disant qu'il devrait sauter. Puis il oublia l'idée et s'assit au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, en ressassant ses idées. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Ces phrases tournaient toujours dans sa tête alors qu'il revoyait Colin aux bras d'un autre homme.

Le désespoir lui avait donné envie de sauter, mais Ron avait toujours été un faible, se disait-il cyniquement. Il n'était même pas capable d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Toujours les pieds dans le vide, il s'allongea, un bras sur les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait si rapidement et se laissant bercer par le bruit de la mer.

-Creevey ! Mais qu'est ce que … ? Demandèrent Blaise et Draco, surprit, en même temps.

-Ah, euh désolé les gars. J'ai oublié de vous dire, Josh m'a largué. Et vu que j'avais pas envie de venir tout seul, j'ai demandé à mon ami Colin de m'accompagner, pour lui changer les idées et lui faire découvrir la France. Mais attendez, d'ailleurs, vous vous connaissez ?

-Ouais, on était à l'école ensemble, lui répondit Blaise en continuant à scruter le jeune homme.

-Quelle coïncidence, ça alors ! S'exclama Marc.

Derrière lui, un peu en retrait, Colin restait silencieux. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Ron, beaucoup de douleur... et aussi beaucoup d'amour. Tout à coup Colin fut parcouru de spasmes violents. Il tomba à genoux devant les trois autres qui, en entendant le bruit, se retournèrent et le regardèrent ébahis de le voir se mettre à pleurer et à supplier en répétant le nom du rouquin encore et encore.

-Pff, je savais que les rouquins lui faisaient de l'effet mais à ce point-là...Wouah !

-Marc, tais-toi, s'il te plait, lui demanda calmement Draco alors que Blaise s'approchait de Colin.

-Ron, Ron, Ron …

-C'est bon Creevey, ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de t'avoir enfin revu, lui dit Blaise en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Heureux, HEUREUX, parce qu'il avait l'air HEUREUX là ? s'exclama le jeune homme en relevant la tête et en ravalant un sanglot, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

-Hey ho, pas besoin de m'agresser !

-Hum, moi je suis plutôt d'accord avec Creevey, Ron avait pas l'air très heureux, fit remarquer le blond. Je serais vous, je me dépêcherai de le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Je sais pas, je commencerais surement par la falaise.

-Une falaise, quelle falaise ? Demanda précipitamment Colin, la peur au ventre.

-C'est un peu précipité Draco, non ?

-Bon après c'est vos affaires mais laisse moi te rappeler chéri que nous avons affaire à des Gryffondors, tout ce qu'ils font est excessif, ils sont par définition excessifs et lorsque cela touche aux sentiments alors excessif n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire la débilité de leurs actions et leur caractère irréfléchi. Et si je ne peux pas mieux décrire alors ajoutons simplement que Ron est le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondors.

-Oh merde …

-Amène moi là-bas, supplia Colin en s'accrochant au bras du métis.

Comme si les affirmations de Draco manquaient d'exemples, le regard désespéré que lui lança le jeune reporter finit par convaincre Blaise et dans la minute qui suivait il transplana avec Creevey jusqu'en Bretagne, sur le haut de la falaise où ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner.

...

* * *

><p>Au début je m'étais dit : et si je laissais au lecteur le choix de sa propre fin ? Comme ça il l'imagine à son goût. Et puis il faut dire que j'avais du mal à conclure.<p>

Parce que je ne peux tout de même pas m'arrêter comme ça, j'ai rajouté un petit épilogue à la suite. A vous de décider si vous voulez le lire.

* * *

><p><span>Épilogue :<span>

-Vous avez prévu quoi pour les vacances ? Demanda Harry à son ami.

-Je sais pas, on retournera sûrement en France, comme on le fait tous les 10 ans déjà.

Ron se retourna vers son compagnon, comme pour s'assurer d'une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà. Colin lui répondit seulement pas un sourire avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Blaise et Colin étaient arrivés sur la falaise, il y a de cela 10 ans, ils avaient retrouvés Ron allongé, les jambes sous le vide. Avec la peur de le perdre et le soulagement de le voir encore en vie, Colin avait subi un choc et il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Ron.

Blaise s'était accroupi à côté de Ron et lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait appris. Les larmes aux yeux, Ron s'était relevé d'un bond, rattrapé de justesse par Blaise pour ne pas tomber en arrière, et avait couru prendre Colin dans ses bras.

Ils avaient besoin de parler, de se retrouver et Ron avait promis de venir au mariage de Blaise. Jusque là, il voulait être seul avec Colin. Blaise avait sourit et les avait laissés seuls.

Le couple avait longtemps parlé au bord de la falaise, de tout et de rien, de la forme des nuages, de la guerre, de l'Australie, de Poudlard. Et puis après deux averses et ils ne savaient combien d'heures de paroles, la faim et la soif les avaient pris. Ils avaient marché longtemps jusqu'à trouver une petite auberge rustique dans un petit village à plus d'une demi-heure de la falaise.

Elle était vide ce jour-là, ils avaient mangé avec l'aubergiste au coin du feu et avaient passé un très bon moment. Depuis, c'était devenu leur sanctuaire. Chaque année, pendant une semaine, ils louaient une chambre dans la petite auberge et profitaient de la vie à deux.

-Et toi Harry ? Toujours sur les routes ? Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Hein, ah non, j'ai encore un congrès et puis je ne voudrais pas déranger les amoureux, leur dit-il en souriant.

-Et bien moi je pense que tu as besoin de vacances, s'exclama Colin. Blaise m'a appelé et m'a dit de te forcer à venir par tous les moyens. Depuis le temps qu'on leur parle de toi et qu'on te parle d'eux, tu pourrais aller les voir en France, non ?

-J'y penserai, leur dit vaguement Harry. Puis il vit l'heure et s'excusa avant de les quitter, laissant un peu de monnaie sur la table pour son café.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Ron se tourna vers son conjoint.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? J'imagine mal nos deux Serpentards exiger la présence de Harry chez eux pour les fêtes de Noël.

-En fait Marc m'a appelé en pleurs hier parce que son nouveau petit copain l'a largué et ...

-Encore ! Mais ça fait combien maintenant ? 5 en un mois ? S'exclama le rouquin.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Bref, il sera chez Draco et Blaise pour Noël et je me suis dit que peut-être il s'entendrait bien avec Harry, lui répondit Colin.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à mon ami !

-Parce que tu trouves que Harry est heureux comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

Étant un Gryffondor, on ne pouvait pas enlevé une idée de la tête de Colin quand ce dernier était décidé. C'est ainsi que le 22 décembre, Harry, Ron et Colin prirent l'avion pour la France, le dernier affichant un immense sourire satisfait alors qu'il emmêlait ses doigts à ceux de Ron et posait sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin en fermant les yeux et en soupirant de bonheur.

Fin (la mienne en tout cas)

* * *

><p>Voilà, un (petit ?) OS. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé le lire que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Si vous avez un truc qui vous passe par la tête, une chose qui vous a pas plus, des idées d'améliorations, n"hésitez pas ! Sur ce, bonne journéesoirée à vous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire.


End file.
